Reaching for the Light
by Blues32
Summary: Next Gen story. The time has come. Raven's daughter Conjure can no longer contain the malevolent presence inside her. Now free, the creature wants revenge on everyone who wronged Conjure. Can she be stopped? And just who are her targets? R
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Finally, the story you've been waiting for, what few loyal readers I have! I've been building this up since the "New Titans" story line began and I hope I don't disappoint with it. Thanks for reading and I hopes you review!


	2. Chapter 1

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe New Titans in…

"**Reaching for the Light"**

**Chapter One**

**Knight Household: Living Room**

Raven stared deeply into her daughter's eyes as she started to bring her under into the familiar trance. It wasn't hypnotism exactly since Debra was helping her do it…more like assisted self-hypnosis.

Raven: Relax…breathe deep…

Debra obeyed, though she needed no instructions. She had done this numerous time since she arrived back home for treatment. It was beyond any professional psychiatrist. When they deal with voices in someone's head, they're usually not real. Raven and Debra sat on the floor, facing each other.

Raven: Now bring Appa forward, Debra. Bind her in heavy chains and locks and bring her forward to speak.

Groaning, Debra shook as she mentally did as her mother instructed. Finally she relaxed, her arms seemingly weighed down now.

Raven: Appa, can you hear me?

Appa: Yes, Mom, I hear you just fine. How are you? You look well.

Appa made Debra's face twist into a wicked smile, now having full control of her body until Raven forced her back. Raven sighed.

Raven: I'm not your mother, Appa.

Appa: No, I suppose you're not, are you? Grandma then. How does it feel to be a grandmother at your age? Can you feel your hair graying as we speak?

It made Raven's stomach turn to witness this. To look at her daughter, but for it to not be her daughter that was looking back. Appa rarely had anything useful to say to her, but she kept trying. She had to keep trying.

Raven: How long are you going to torment my daughter?

Appa: How long are YOU going to torment your daughter?

Raven: I don't torment her.

Appa: Heh…

And that chuckle was all Appa had to respond with. Raven scowled. What was she implying? Raven never did anything to her. She loved Debra dearly.

Raven: What is it you want?

Appa: …well…I suppose I'll tell you this time. You've asked me that each time already. What I want…

She gave a dramatic pause, making Raven raise and eyebrow.

Raven: …is?

Appa: …is to make each and every thing that has ever made Debra so much as slightly annoyed disappear.

Raven's eyes widened, as did Appa's smile.

Appa: I'm going to be busy for a while.

:CUE THEME:

**Same Place**

Raven didn't know how to respond. Her voice wouldn't work. Appa tilted her head.

Appa: What's wrong, Grandma? You look frightened.

Raven: I won't let you do it.

Appa practically shrieked with laughter. To Raven's horror, she noticed that Appa was moving a little too much for her liking. She was supposed to be tied down.

Appa: You won't let me? YOU won't let ME? That's…that's rich! That's a scream! YOU won't let ME?! You can't STOP me! Tomorrow, Grandma. It'll all start tomorrow. That's all for today, m'kay? I'll see you soon.

Closing her eyes, Appa shuddered before they fluttered open again.

Debra: M…Mother? Mother, what is it? What did she say?

Swallowing hard, Raven forced herself to smile. She stroked Debra's pale green cheek with the back of her hand.

Raven: Nothing but typical villain babble, sweetie. Don't worry about it.

Debra: Mother…

Raven: I said not to worry. You trust me, don't you?

Debra: Of course…

Standing up, Raven helped Debra to her feet. Azar, she was whisper thin now. She had been home for several days and both Shade and herself had been feeding Debra about 1.5 times the amount they were eating. Yet somehow Debra was still wasting away. …okay, so they ASSUMED that's how much they were giving her. It's not like they stopped to do the math. Raven hugged her daughter briefly.

Raven: Everything will end just fine. You'll see, honey.

Debra: …Mother…if I…lose to her…promise me something.

Raven shook her head.

Raven: Don't say it.

Debra: Promise me you won't let me hurt anyone. Kill me.

Raven: I…I can't promise that, Debra. I just can't.

Debra pulled away from her mother, wincing slightly. Appa had restored all the injuries she had absorbed from others in her mind. As a result, her body was racked with agony all the time. Appa always told her it was for her own good. For the life of her, Debra couldn't see how.

Debra: May I go for a walk, Mother? I want to clear my head.

Raven: …don't be long. Just around the block two times at most.

Debra: Thank you.

Debra slipped out the door. Raven leaned against the wall, shaking. Her poor baby girl. It…it made her feel so small. A mother should be able to help her child. Yet that…that THING in her daughter's mind mocked her efforts. Raven was getting nowhere fast. Raven went up to her room. Until Debra got home, Raven was going to pray. To Azar, to God, to whomever would listen. Anyone. …even Trigon. Anyone.

**Hallway: That night**

Debra spat into the sink and wiped her mouth. She was exhausted…she always was. Azar help her, she felt like she was coming apart.

Appa: **Hey, my little Debra, I have a question. Honest answer, if you would be so kind.**

Sighing, Debra shrugged.

Debra: What is it?

She had given up. Debra would speak aloud to Appa whenever she spoke to her. Her parents were no doubt worried, but she just couldn't resist it anymore. It was so real…so much like speaking to someone who was really there.

Appa: **I'm working on a new name. I detest the name "Appa". I sound like a giant flying buffalo. I assure you, I'm not. So I was thinking, perhaps…Hela?**

Debra: The Norse Goddess of Hell?

Appa: **I think she's just Goddess of the dead. I could be wrong.**

Debra: I honestly don't care.

Appa: **Lilith then? I like that name. Lilith. Eh, you're no help.**

Yawning, Debra went to bed in hopes Appa would let her sleep. As she neared her parent's room, she heard voices. Something compelled her to listen at the door.

Raven: …can't help her anymore. I've tried everything and Appa not only shrugs it off, but seems amused by my efforts.

Shade: We can't give up! She's our daughter for Christ sake!

Raven: Shh! Keep it down. You think I don't know that? Merciful Azar, it's tearing me apart inside. I'm failing her. All I can do is watch her slip away.

Debra backed away from the door, horrified. Appa cackled in her mind so loudly, Debra could hear nothing else. She ran into her room and shut the door quietly. Throwing herself on her bed, Debra cried herself to sleep.

**Dream World**

Debra floated in darkness, alone and confused. She saw nothing, heard nothing but the sound of her own frightened breathing and the pounding of her heart…it was cold. She could smell something…like rotten fruit…only worse. Oh so much worse.

Appa: It's time.

Appa appeared in front of Debra. They were nearly twins, it seemed…but Appa's skin was a darker green, even darker then Changeling's skin. Her hair was wild and had crimson streaks in it. But what was worst was her eyes. Appa's eyes were red. She grinned, revealing two very large canines. Debra shrank back, overwhelmed. It was too much. Debra was scared…so very scared. She felt like a child staring at the monster in their closet, finding out at the last moment that it was all too real.

Debra: S…stay 'way…p…please…

Appa: Aw…feeling weak?

She was at that. Looking down at herself, Debra saw that she was fading away. Her body was transparent. Horrified, she looked up at Appa with pleading eyes. She didn't want this. Anything but this. Appa shook her head.

Appa: Don't worry. You're not disappearing. Just becoming incorporeal in your own mind…just like I once was.

Debra: Appa…please, stop. I'm…I'm scared. I don't want…

Appa: No, no. My name is Lilith now. I decided. Lilith works best. As for what you want…what about what I wanted, huh? Huh?! What about all the things I desired? You never even let me tell you! Well, now YOU spend the rest of eternity in the corner of someone's mind! My mind! It's OVER!

Debra: NOOO!

Dark…too…dark…Mother…help…

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe New Titans in…

"**Reaching for the Light"**

**Chapter Two**

**Knight Household: Master Bedroom**

Raven tossed and turned in bed before bolting upright.

Raven: Debra!

Sweat dripping down her face, Raven looked around. Shade had already left for work. Wiping her forehead, Raven sighed.

Raven: What a horrible nightmare…

Lilith: Oh? What about?

Raven gasped and turned, seeing what APPEARED to be her daughter sitting on the edge of her bed, legs cross. But there were obvious problems. The skin…the hair…the eyes. She also noticed that all the weight Debra had lost had returned. She looked fantastic…albeit with a sinister glow to her. Raven swallowed, her voice filled with a pleading hope.

Raven: Debra?

Lilith: …Debra…? You want to see Debra, Grandma? Sure, I can give you Debra. HERE SHE IS!

Raven cried out as a bright white version of the soul self Debra possessed flew out of Lilith's body, slamming into her. She hit the wall as it held her in place…crushing her. Raven couldn't breathe.

Lilith: I'll let you live for now so you can reflect on past failures. Before I go, I want to tell you something. You assumed I was some evil manifestation of your demonic blood, didn't you?

Raven didn't reply, what with her inability to breathe and all.

Lilith: NOD YOUR HEAD, DAMN YOU! DIDN'T YOU!?

Raven nodded, coughing.

Lilith: Well, you were wrong. I was just a part of her. But you made her think I was her evil side…so she started shoving all her dark, twisted thoughts into me. Packing them away like soft drinks being shoved into the family cooler for a picnic…over stuffing me. Every single sour thought she ever had, crammed into my very being! Oh yes, Grandma, I wasn't the evil thing you thought I was…I'm the evil thing you helped her make!

Raven coughed again, her eyes wide with horror at what she had done. If she wasn't lying, Raven had tormented her daughter since she was three years old. Lilith shook with anger.

Lilith: Why?! Why did you do it?! Why did you make me like this?! …no. No, I said I'd let you go and I will. Besides…

Lilith looked at her pajamas and curled her lip in disgust.

Lilith: These clothes hardly do me justice.

Grabbing Raven's wallet, she pulled out a credit card. Smiling, she waved it in front of Raven's face.

Lilith: You don't mind, do you? If you don't mind me using this card, continue coughing and slowly asphyxiating.

Naturally Raven coughed and continued to slowly asphyxiate due to the lack of air Lilith was allowing into her lungs.

Lilith: Great! You're a peach, Grandma. Oh, and when you cry to your dog of a husband about me, my name is Lilith. Not Appa. YOU came up with that name. You can understand that I may want to distance myself from it. Ta, ta.

Recalling the soul self into her body, Lilith waved and walked out the door. Raven groaned, laying on the floor, and seeing spots. Her lungs were on fire…she couldn't…stay…awake…

**Shopping Mall**

Lilith ignored the stares of the people around her as she walked through the mall, whistling an old Black Sabbath tune to herself. Arella was a rocker type girl, loved her music and Debra always wound up overhearing it. Lilith took a liking to the tunes as well and committed them to memory. Finding a store to her liking, she walked inside and started selecting her wardrobe. She put them all in front of the clerk.

Lilith: Mind if I change in the back once I pay?

Clerk: Whatever.

Lilith: I like your attitude.

Paying with the card she swiped, Lilith took the clothes into the changing room and got changed, making some…artistic adjustments first. She studied herself in the mirror.

Lilith: (mutter) Much better.

Lilith wore a black t-shirt (which she ripped at the abdomen and sleeves with her soul self) that covered everything just above her flat stomach. The shirt said "With friends like me, who needs enemies?" Over that, she wore a translucent long sleeve shirt. Her hands were covered in black gloves that reached her elbows. She wore leather shorts that stopped probably halfway to her knees and her heavy black boots did the same from the other direction. Around her neck was a necklace with metal studs on it. Nodding to herself, she picked up her pajamas and left the changing room, tossing them into the trash. She leaned over the counter, smirking at the clerk.

Lilith: You know a good place I can get some make-up to go with this style?

Clerk: …

She jerked her thumb toward a case next to her. Make-up. Thick make-up. She smiled.

Lilith: Great…and tattoos?

Clerk: In the back.

Lilith: Is it possible to get a membership card to this store?

Lilith bought some make up before going into the back for her tattoos. When she destroyed everything, she wanted to look the part.

**Knight Household: Master Bedroom**

Raven woke up with a groan, her chest aching. Sitting up, she struggled to remember what occurred and why she was in pain. Then she saw the imprint she left on the wall's plaster when she hit it. It all came back to her in an instant.

Raven: (choked) Debra!

Raven climbed to her feet and got to the phone and dialed, her hands shaking.

Shade: Jump City fire department, Derek Kni…

Raven: She's out…I couldn't do it, Shade, she's out…

Shade: What?! When?! How?!

Raven: This morning…I just woke up and there she was…it was my fault, Shade. She…she wasn't evil, I just assumed…and…I forced Debra to shut all her negative feelings into her! I made her the monster she is now!

Shade: Raven…calm down. It's okay. Where is she now?

Raven: She took my credit card and left. She was probably going for clothes because she left in Debra's pajamas. I…I'm calling everyone who she could be after. Garfield and the kids. Maybe Tara as well. I can't think of anyone else.

**Prison**

Couldn't think of anyone else, eh? How short sighted of you, Raven. For within this prison was Lilith's first target. Breaking through was simplistic. They never saw her coming. She broke down the wall, grabbed her target and was gone. Lilith's power seemed to far exceed Conjure's. In any case, she soon had him in an abandoned warehouse. Damien studied her.

Damien: Interesting look, Debra.

Lilith: Please! I'm not Debra. I'm Lilith, Debra's other half. Well, now I'm more or less all of it…but that's not the point.

Damien: Nice make up.

Lilith: The diamonds around my eyes are tattoos.

Yep. She had tattooed black triangles on either side of her eyes. If connected, they would look like a diamond. Her lipstick was black and her eyeliner was…thick.

Lilith: I'll make this short, Uncle…which you are, by the way…well, half uncle…regardless, I want you to help me with a little project of mine.

Damien: And that would be?

Lilith: I want you to blot out the sun. The damn thing has burned this green skin for the last time.

Damien thought for a moment.

Damien: I think I can muster a spell that will cause an eclipse...but sustaining it will require sacrifices.

Lilith: How many for three years?

Damien: About twenty seven.

Lilith: Damn, that was more people then I was hoping to leave alive…oh well. So get to work.

Damien: I don't see why I should. What's in it for me?

Lilith: Pardon?

Damien: If we're partners, what am I getting?

Snickering, Lilith threw her head back and laughed.

Lilith: PARTNERS?! You're not my partner, idiot.

Lilith slammed him against the wall with her soul self.

Lilith: You're my prisoner. And if you want to have enough fingers to count to one tomorrow, you're going to do as I say.

Damien: Go to hell.

Lilith grinned and cracked her knuckles.

Lilith: I was really hoping you'd say something to that effect. You only need one hand to do this, don't you? Now let's see…if I recall correctly, you were a right handed gent…so…

Damien's tough façade fell as Lilith's soul self grasped his left hand and bit it off. He screamed as blood shot from the wrist.

Lilith: Uh oh. That's no good, is it?

Lilith pushed a crate back, revealing flammable fluid filled containers. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a lighter.

Lilith: We'll have to close that wound, won't we?

A dark chuckle built up in her throat that erupted into manic laughter as she forced Damien to dunk the tip of his stump into the fluid.

**Titan Tower: Ebony's Room**

Ebony grumbled as her communicator rang. Her arm shot out, feeling around for it on her dresser. Finding it, she put it to her ear.

Ebony: Guh.

Raven: Wake up, Arella! It's your sister!

Ebony shot up in bed, wide awake.

Ebony: What?! What about her?

Raven: I couldn't help her. I tried, but…she's changed. It's stronger then I imagined. Even her physical appearance has altered. Be alert, she's after EVERYONE who has ever, at one point, irked Debra off just a little.

Ebony scoffed.

Ebony: Mom, Deb loves me. When have I…?

Raven: When you were four years old, you stole her cookie off her plate at dinner almost every night.

Ebony: Oh god damn it…

Raven: Arella Knight!

Ebony: What? You don't even believe in God.

Raven: I never said that and anyway it's hardly the point!

The apology almost slipped through her lips before Ebony shook it off. Of all the times…

Ebony: Mom, now is really not the time to be getting on me for my swearing!

Raven: You're right, you're right. I…

There was a knock on her door. Ebony groaned again.

Ebony: Just a sec, Mom. Hey, I'm a little busy right now!

Beast Boy: It's your brother! Someone broke him out of prison!

…there was no way that was coincidence…

Ebony: …Mom…I think she just broke Damien out of prison.

Raven: Azar…

Ebony: I have to go, Mom. I'll call if anything comes up and you'll do the same, right?

Raven: Of course, Arella. Good bye.

Hanging up, Ebony sprung from her bed and got dressed, bringing her coat out of the shadow pocket she kept it in. She wasn't good enough to dress herself with a snap of the fingers like her dad did. Inside, her stomach was knotting up. Her poor sister…she couldn't imagine what she was going through right now.

**Deep within Debra's Mind**

…dark…it was very dark. Debra floated in nothingness, outstretched and at peace. She felt no fear…no concerns. Contentment filled her. There was nothing wrong. There was nothing right. There was simply nothing. A smile spread across her face. Nothing. Just her. Vague images popped into her head now and then. Something about her brother…but she didn't care. It was just a dream. She was in the nothing. There was no reason to worry while in the nothing. For the first time in so very long…Debra was happy.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe New Titans in…

"**Reaching for the Light"**

**Chapter Three**

**Warehouse**

Lilith sipped from a bottle of water. Glancing at Damien, she held it out to him.

Lilith: Sip? No? Okay. Whew…torturing you is making me thirsty.

Damien just laid there, battered, burned, and bleeding. Lilith finished the water, knelt next to him and started to bop him on the head with the empty bottle.

Lilith: See what I'm doing now? This is called adding insult to injury.

Damien: …I…I'll do it…

Lilith: Hmm? What was that? Speak up now.

Damien: I…I'll blot out the sun for you.

Lilith: Atta boy.

Lilith patted his head, tossing the bottle aside.

Lilith: I knew two civilized beings like us could work out a compromise. Do a good job, and maybe I'll get you treatment for those brown recluse bites. Did you know that the venom eventually starts to eat away at the skin? Why, you could wind up losing your nose. Well, I must be off. Things to do. I want everything set up by the time I get back. You'll find everything you need over there, Stumpy.

Lilith walked out of the warehouse, waving good bye to Damien as he staggered to his feet. He had no choice…the bitch had even poisoned him. If he didn't obey, he'd die…or at least becoming horribly disfigured.

**Prison**

Hood couldn't believe what he was told. It had only been several days since Conjure had left…and already she was the enemy? How had things fallen apart so quickly? Why didn't her parents help her?! He became aware of someone talking to him suddenly.

M: …calling Orson. Come in Orson. Mork calling Orson…

Hood: What, what is it?

M: We've pretty much confirmed it. Guards say a green skinned girl using some sort of monstrous thing attacked the prison and made off with the guy.

Hood: Damn it…

M was about to leave when he paused.

M: One thing was weird…they said the monstrous thing was white. Racist sons of a green bean, I swear…

I'm not sure if anyone would be offended by that, but if so, let me remind you that I based this on a friend of mine. Being of darker skin, he often would make claims such as that. Like why the buses wouldn't run at a certain time. And why his eggs were runny. And why his PS2 broke. But more to the point, Hood scowled. Having seen it enough times, Hood knew that Appa was black. So…why had it changed color? Was it in comparison to the soul currently controlling the body? That would make sense. The exact opposite. …or was Conjure now being used like Appa once was?

Ebony: It was her, I can smell it. What do we do? I can't follow her scent through the air, my nose isn't that good.

Hood: Is there any place that Appa would think of as emotionally significant? A place that she would be drawn to?

Ebony thought a moment.

Ebony: …just our old schools and home. Deb never went out much.

Hood: Damn…

Skeemat: There's no telling where she's going to go. We don't know Appa at all. Only Conjure knew her to any extent. To us she was just the scary black thing that came out of her.

A fact Hood was all too aware of. So the big question was, where would Appa go next? The answer was one no one could expect.

**Azarath: Arella's abode**

Arella sighed as she finished making herself tea. The years had been somewhat kind, she liked to think. While her vibrant purple hair had turned gray and her face had wrinkled, the wrinkles were minor in comparison to even some of the other Azarathians her age…some even LESS then her age.

Lilith: Well…it was a bit of a strain getting here…

Arella turned and saw Lilith at her door way. She was panting and sweating. Arella smiled pleasantly.

Arella: Hello, please, come in.

Her visitor seemed surprised and stepped inside.

Lilith: You're just letting me in? Without knowing who I am?

Arella: My eyes aren't that bad just yet. I know my daughter's blood when I see it.

Lilith: It has to be more then that…I can't resemble her that much.

Shrugging, Arella held up the tea kettle.

Arella: Perhaps it's more of a feeling. Tea?

Of course, Lilith had come to kill the old woman. …though…Arella never really made Debra mad. She never even met her. Feeling strange, Lilith nodded her head.

Lilith: …sure.

Sitting down, Lilith accepted the poured tea. Arella sat down across from her.

Arella: So, tell me about yourself. What's your name, my child?

Lilith: Lilith. I don't really have a last name. I'm the twisted other half that manifested in Raven's daughter Debra.

Arella: It's nice to meet you, Lilith. I'm Arella, Raven's mother.

Lilith sipped her tea.

Lilith: …it's good. …anyway, I know who you are. I kinda came to kill you, but I'm having a change of heart. I mean, it's not your fault you never visit, I guess.

Arella: It's outside my power to do so, I'm afraid. Azarath is my home, by circumstance and by choice. I can't leave the way your mother and yourself can.

Ugh…Lilith barely made it. Her entire body ached from the effort of shifting dimensions. Shrugging, Lilith continued.

Lilith: Anyway, I'll let you live, Grams.

Arella: "Grams"?

Lilith: Well, Debra's basically my mother because her thoughts and unique blood created me, so Raven's my grandma and you're my great grandma, but I'd prefer to simply call you "Grams".

Arella chuckled softly, shaking her head. Lilith raised an eyebrow.

Lilith: What?

Arella: To be a great grandmother of a teenage girl at my age…I'm not quiet sixty yet.

Despite herself, Lilith laughed too. She drank more of her tea. It was strange…she felt…calm.

Arella: Why did you wish to kill me?

Lilith: Deb was kind of resentful that she didn't get to meet you and that her sister was named after you and she got stuck with an unrelated name.

Arella: I wasn't even aware my daughter had a child, let alone two.

Lilith: Three. The last delivery was twins. The son turned out worse then me…well, I guess that's debatable.

Arella: …so much for repairing the gap…

Shaking her head, Arella sipped her tea. Was she foolish to have thought that Raven and herself had fixed the awkward nature of their mother/daughter relationship? Why hadn't she told her anything? Visited? Lilith tilted her head.

Lilith: What's wrong, Grams?

…why did Lilith actually care? Arella shook her head, smiling softly.

Arella: It's nothing you need to worry about. Just…mother things. Not your sort of problem just yet, and hopeful not for some time to come.

Lilith: If you say so…

Lilith finished her tea and stood up.

Lilith: Well, that was very delicious, Grams. If you'll excuse me, I have to go finish my twisted plan of vengeance.

Arella: Come back again, Lilith. It was lovely meeting you.

Lilith raised an eyebrow. Was the elder woman going senile? Didn't she understand what Lilith was telling her? Bidding her "Grams" good bye, she left. Sighing, Arella shook her head. If Raven would come to visit, she'd tell her what happened…but that didn't seem very likely, did it?

**Knight Household**

Raven paced back and forth, trying the Logan household again. Damn it all, why hadn't she asked for cell phone numbers?! Why didn't she ask where they lived?! She had left a handful of messages on their answering machine, but there was no telling if they'd even bother to check! Finally there was a click on the other end.

Terra: Hello?

Raven: Terra, thank Azar! Listen to me, De…

Raven heard a loud sound behind her. Turning, she found Lilith with the smashed part of the cordless phone in her hands. The device in Raven's hand was useless now. Lilith waved a finger.

Lilith: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Trying to ruin my fun, are we, Grandma?

Raven: I won't let you hurt anyone, Lilith!

The soul self came out of Lilith and made hacking sounds before spitting up a…human hand?! Raven backed away as Lilith smirked.

Lilith: What? Is he too old to hold his mother's hand now?

Raven: D…Damien?

Lilith: Oh, don't worry. I just fed him up a bit. He's still alive and everything. I've got things to do and my magical prowess, while impressive, isn't enough. His, on the other hand, is up to the task.

The soul self leapt at Raven. She put up a shield and winced in agony as they two connected. Lilith just smiled.

Lilith: I remember how that always hurt me. Now I feel nothing.

Lilith did it again, this time knocking Raven to her knees.

Lilith: Against me, Grandma, you're nothing. You can't defend yourself.

Again, the soul self slammed into Raven's barrier, this time shattering it. Raven screamed in pain before falling to the ground, shuddering. Snickering, Lilith leaned over and poked her a few times.

Lilith: You okay, Grandma? …well, let's get you into the little cage I got for you. You're all going to watch me end everything before I kill you.

Raven: D…Debra…y…you have to fight her…

Lilith: (sing song) She can't hear you. Now go to…SLEEP!

Lilith brought her foot down on Raven's head. All Raven knew was dark after that. Lilith picked her up with her soul self and carried her out, singing to herself.

Lilith: (singing) Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight…

…yeah it IS weird that they have no new songs in the future, isn't it? …ahem.

**Burning Building**

Shade went in and used his powers to put the fire out. Sighing, he turned to leave…and was struck across the face with a piece of untouched wood. Knowing how hard her foster "grandfather's" head was, Lilith was using her soul self rather then her own arms to swing it.

Lilith: FETCH!

She brought the wood down on his head, making him fall to his knees. He was stunned, completely off guard.

Lilith: SIT!

Swinging it back around, the wood smacked against his face again, sending him sprawling.

Lilith: LAY DOWN!

Finally she brought the wood down on his head so hard that it snapped in two. Tossing the broken half away, Lilith nudged him with her foot.

Lilith: …and play dead.

Two down.

**Logan Household**

Terra sighed into the phone.

Terra: Where were you, I've been trying to get a hold of you.

Changeling: Sorry, I was on set. What's up?

Terra: It's Raven. She called, sounded really upset. Before she could tell me what was going on, the phone went dead. I haven't gotten a response when I called back.

Changeling: Try Shade?

Terra: He was on call. I don't…MMPH!

Something went over her head. It felt like a trash bag or something. It was pulled tight and she couldn't breathe!

Lilith: Never leave your door unlocked!

Lilith slammed her head against the wall, cracking the plaster.

Lilith: You could let undesirables inside.

Dropping her, Terra fell limp to the floor. Lilith removed the bag and found that her head was bleeding slightly, but her breathing was fine. Lilith chuckled.

Lilith: You old farts are so out of practice. I almost feel bad about picking on…YOW!

Lilith ducked as a potted plant tried to bean her in the head. Or rather, the dirt inside the pot. Terra tried to get up, the world spinning…well, more then it was supposed to.

Terra: N…not done yet…

Lilith: That's the SPIRIT!

Lilith lifted her head up by the hair and slammed it against the floor. This time Terra was really out. After dropping Terra off, Lilith awaited Changeling's return. She just had enough time to lay out on the couch before he came in.

Changeling: Terra?! Terra!

Lilith: Man, you're prompt. I didn't even get to turn the TV on yet.

Smirking at him, Lilith leaned over the couch, arms dangling. She winked at Changeling.

Lilith: Hey, Grandpa. I'm the daughter Debra's hate cooked up.

Changeling: Where's Terra? Tell me or I'll…

Lilith covered her mouth.

Lilith: Ooh, don't you sound like a big tough guy. I better do what you say before I die of fear. Be still my pounding heart!

Lilith cackled, slipping back onto the couch so that Changeling couldn't see her.

Changeling: Tell me!

He ran over and reached over the couch…just in time to be hit with a massive two headed bird that slammed him into the ceiling. Lilith stood up.

Lilith: We shouldn't fight in such a lovely little home. Why don't we take this outside?

Changeling soon found himself hurling through a window. …thank god it was open first. Lilith leaned out the window.

Lilith: Heh…this is so sad. You're past your prime, old coot.

Changeling: We…we'll see about that!

He shifted into the Beast and charged. About two or three steps in, he tripped and fell. Turning, he saw that Lilith's soul self had gone under ground. Now coming up without breaking the soil, it had sent a tentacle around his leg. It slammed him around until he shifted back. Lilith collected him. Finally…she had them all.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe New Titans in…

"**Reaching for the Light"**

**Chapter Four**

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Everyone was still mulling over what to do when the computer chimed. That meant that someone was calling the tower directly, rather then using the phone or calling a single communicator. Of course, that can only be done…if one HAS a communicator. Skeemat hit the switch to answer the call.

Skeemat: Um…hello?

Lilith: Oh damn, I got the answering **machine**.

Skeemat: What?

Lilith: You. The answering **machine**.

Skeemat: You little bitch…!

Ebony: Deb!

Lilith snickered and set the communicator down, allowing them to see what was behind her. Locked in tubes were each of her captured Titans. Cyberion and Nightwing weren't her concerns.

Lilith: Do you like my collection?

Beast Boy: What did you do to my mom and dad?!

Lilith: I kicked the st out of them, dumbass. That should be obvious.

Helios: C'mon, Deb, let them go…

Lilith: Listen you tubby mountain of lard…I'm NOT Debra! My name is Lilith and I'm in control now! Ahem…

Calming down, Lilith brushed her hair back behind her ear.

Lilith: I figured I'd give you all a sporting chance to save your…oh f it. This is a trap, but if you don't come, I'll kill them. So hurry up! I'll send you the coordinates for this lovely place. Beat me and they go free. Fail and you can join them in the big ditch I dig for the lot of you to rot in.

With that, the screen went blank, save for a map with a flashing red light on it. Hood didn't want to do this…a glance at Ebony told her she was thinking the same thing. …and a rational thought in his head told him that that very fact was what Lilith was counting on.

Hood: …we take her down. She'll be expecting us to hold back. We can't afford to do that.

M: Have you flipping…um…flipped?! We can't do that to her?

Ebony: …her who?

Silence.

Helios: Um…your sister?

Ebony: We're not fighting my sister. We're fighting Lilith. You heard her. She's not Deb. She hurt my parents…she hurt Beast Boy's parents…and she's going to regret doing that. Let's do this.

Skeemat reached out, putting her hand on Ebony's shoulder.

Skeemat: Ebony, are you sure you…

Shrugging her off, Ebony turned toward Skeemat and shouted in her face…mask…whatever.

Ebony: I said "let's do this"!

Hood: You heard her. Let's go.

**Warehouse**

Lilith waited patiently for the Titans to arrive, sitting on a crate and drumming her fingers on her leg. Her brother had completed his task and she gave him treatment for his spider bites before sealing him in a tube himself. All Lilith needed now were the sacrifices to arrive. She smiled suddenly.

Lilith: Right on time.

The wall behind her exploded and she hopped off the crate.

Lilith: There's a door on the other side, you know.

M: Aw, crap! I knew it. I TOLD you there was a door.

Hood: Let them go, Lilith.

Lilith: I don't think so.

Ebony: D…Damien?! What did you…?

Lilith: It should be obvious. I took his hand off.

With that, Lilith sent her soul self out in the form of a rampaging bull. Everyone moved…but Helios, which was exactly what Lilith expected of the oaf. Snickering, Lilith caused the soul self to become more of a physic construct, allowing it to charge into Helios's brain, or more accurately, his soul.

Lilith: You may be too tough to beat up physically…but with a little tweaking, I can make that to be less then an issue.

Helios sank to his knees and just sighed, his enthusiasm, aggressiveness, and just about everything else sucked out of him, leaving him with boredom and apathy. The soul self reemerged from him and turned to Skeemat who, strength wise, was the second strongest of the team. It turned into a minotaur and slammed into her before picking her up and throwing her. M came up behind Lilith and grabbed her.

M: Just relax, okay? We can help.

Lilith: Oh, I know you can. That's the idea.

She slammed her head into his face several times before punching him out when he let go.

Lilith: Once you're all dead, the spell I've had the dummy prepare will be complete and darkness will claim the entire world.

Beast Boy: This has to…GAH!

Lilith smiled wickedly as her soul self pressed its giant foot down on Beast Boy, threatening to crush his body completely.

Ebony: Stop it, Lilith! Stop!

Lilith: No. I won't stop. Not now, not ever. I'll never rest…and neither will you.

Ebony: …déjà vu…

It was my favorite episode. Points to you if you know what I'm talking about.

Lilith: When the spell is over, your souls will be used to power it…forever. An eternity of suffering…it just…suits you all so much.

Hood: Debra, snap out of it!

Lilith: She can't hear you.

Lilith lashed out at him with a kick, but Hood moved.

Hood: Then I'll shout louder! DEB! CONJURE! WAKE UP!

Lilith: You just…don't…

**Deep in Debra's Mind**

Nothingness…perfect…nothingness. Debra couldn't believe how happy she was…

Voice: …JURE! WAKE UP!

…huh…?

Voice: You have to wake up!

Wake…up?

Voice: Your friends need you! Your parents!

…friends…? P…Parents?

Debra: H…Hood?

Suddenly nothingness wasn't so perfect.

**Warehouse**

Shrieking, Lilith clutched her head.

Lilith: No! Go back to sleep! Go back to sleep!

Ebony: D…Deb? Can you hear me?

Lilith: SHUT UP!

Lilith attacked them both in a frenzy. She had to kill them now! Debra was groggy…she could go back to sleep at any time or wake up completely. If Lilith hurried then… Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something shattering. Turning, she found the adults freed and…

Lilith: YOU!

Nightstar: X'hal be praised, I made it in time.

Ebony: What the heck are you doing here?

Raven: I…I called Nightwing to talk about Lilith. He said he was going to send help.

Nightstar: That's me.

Raven: Now then…Ebony, grab Hood's hand and help me!

Lilith: NO! STOP!

Lilith screamed in fear as the darkness of Raven's soul self and Ebony's shadow swept over her.

**Debra's Soul**

Hood looked around, stunned. It…looked like…the Knight Household?

Hood: Where are we?

Raven: Where it all began. It's time to find out just who and what Lilith is. Debra's watching, I can feel it…but she's distant…afraid to come out.

Figures came into view. Raven (a more specter looking one) entered, carrying a toddler in her arms. She was crying.

M. Raven: Shh…shh…it's okay…it's okay, baby…it's just a scraped knee.

Raven nodded slowly.

Raven: I remember this…you were two years old, Arella. You managed to sneak outside on me because your father was cooking burgers on the grill. Even at two years old, you loved to be near him.

Ebony: Ugh, Mom, do we have to talk about this near my friend?

Raven: Shush.

Debra walked into the room in that awkward gait that a three year old would have. She was carrying a poorly done drawing.

Debra: Mommy! Mommy, look wha…

M. Raven: Debra, please! Your sister is hurt!

Lilith's voice hissed in their ears.

Lilith: **That was it…the first time she forced her hate into me. Or to be more exact, her jealousy. Debra spent the better part of an hour on that picture. Her mother didn't even look.**

Raven: Arella was bleeding…

Lilith: **It was a scrape! You said so yourself! …regardless, Debra felt bad about being jealous of her injured sister…so she shoved it away into me. That wouldn't be so bad…if it had stopped there.**

**FLASH FORWARD**

Debra, now seven years old stood outside the kitchen, watching what was going on inside.

M. Raven: Look, Shade…Damien got an A+ on his first real test!

M. Shade: Great! Let's hang it up on the fridge.

Debra looked at her own paper. A "B"…on what had to be her twentieth real test. Sighing, Debra crumbled the paper before going into the kitchen and throwing it out.

M. Raven: Debra, honey, come see what your brother did.

M. Damien: …it's no big deal…it was easy.

Lilith hissed again. She wasn't happy to be stuck narrating this to them.

Lilith: **Debra studied hard for that test. Her last one was a C-. …you were disappointed.**

Raven: …I knew she could do better.

Lilith: **And so she tried to prove it. …but then Damien came with his A+. Her achievement was meaningless.**

Raven: I would have been proud of her!

Lilith: **A pity she didn't think so. And so she shoved her resentment into me. Because you told her such things had to be shoved aside. That was just one of many. Every time you held one of your other children…every time she watched Arella laughing and having fun…she hated…and resented…everything…but I've showed you enough.**

**END PART FOUR**


	6. Chapter 5

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe New Titans in…

"**Reaching for the Light"**

**Chapter Five**

**Hellish Landscape**

The trio found themselves in a field filled with rotten flesh, broken bones, and twisted muscles. Lilith floated before them, her eyes glowing red. Around her, demonic versions of villains the New Titans had defeated appeared, including Frost and Infernus, the Leech, and all of Tartarus. Ebony grumbled.

Ebony: The blue guy still looks like a dork…

Lilith: I know, I couldn't do anything for him.

The twisted Melvin sighed. No respect, I tell ya.

Lilith: But enough. Kill them. Kill them all!

The villainous creatures charged them. To their dismay, whenever they defeated one, it disappeared and a new version of it was spawned to replace it.

Ebony: This is nuts! We can't win this!

Raven: We have to! For Debra's sake we have to stop this!

Hood: No…no, for OUR sake, Debra has to stop this!

He stopped fighting. The villains swarmed him like locus attacking crops.

Ebony: HOOD! What are you doing!? Hang on, I…GAH!

Now the villains were coming in threes, a private group for each hero to fight. Lilith cackled.

Lilith: That's it! Hurry up and die!

Suddenly all the villains screamed and vanished. Lilith paled.

Lilith: N…no…

Debra: Yes.

Debra appeared next to Hood who was laying battered and bleeding on the ground. As her feet touched the field's surface, the twisted landscape changed to a normal field with green grass and cloudless blue skies. Lilith whimpered and took a step back. This wasn't supposed to happen. Debra healed his wounds. Crying out, Lilith was horrified to see Hood's wounds appearing on her own body.

Lilith: No, no, no…this can't happen…this can't…please…please don't let this be happening…

Hood: Debra…?

Smiling in a way Hood, nor even herself had seen before, Debra nodded her head.

Debra: You crazy fool…you could have been killed…

Hood: It got you to come out, didn't it?

Giving him a hug, Debra turned to her sister and mother.

Debra: Take him and leave.

Raven: Are you sure you're…

Debra: Mother…I've never felt better in my life. Please go.

Nodding, Raven and Ebony left, taking Hood with them. Lilith swallowed.

Lilith: I…Debra, please…I did…I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway. I only wanted…

Debra: **GET OUT.**

Shrieking, Lilith was blown away.

**Warehouse**

The trio regained awareness back in the warehouse to see a shocking sight. Debra was back, dressed in her Conjure costume somehow, sans cloak. Her hair had gone back to normal, but she retained the triangle tattoos on her around her eyes. Lying on the floor was a shriveled green creature, looking like a twisted troll or something. It looked at its hands and spoke…in Lilith's voice.

Lilith: Oh no…no, no…what's happening to me…?

Conjure: …I'd like to be alone with her, if you all don't mind.

Raven: …certainly. Everyone, help someone unconscious to get out of here.

Changeling: But…

Raven: Trust her.

Once the warehouse was empty, Conjure turned back to Lilith.

Conjure: You made me attack my friends…my family…

Lilith: They…they hurt you…everyone hurt you. I never meant you harm.

Conjure clenched her fists.

Conjure: You whispered terrible things in my ear, made me lose my appetite and hampered my sleep.

Lilith: You wouldn't let me have control. I had to. …besides, you made me this way.

This comment struck Conjure. Lilith groaned and huddled tighter.

Lilith: I don't…I don't feel so good…I guess…I guess this wasn't what you wanted.

Conjure: No. Not at all.

Lilith: …I…I just…wanted the hate to…go away. You…you just kept…putting it…in me. Ma…making me sick…like packing away the plague.

Conjure knelt down.

Conjure: …I can't leave you like this.

Lilith: …I'm so sorry for everything…I really am.

The little troll that was Lilith closed its eyes.

Lilith: I'm ready…kill me.

Conjure: …no, I have a better idea.

Everyone was waiting outside when Conjure stepped out. Standing in front of everyone, she lowered her head.

Conjure: …I'm terribly sorry for everything that's happened.

Terra: Yeah…well, despite you busting up my face like that, I guess I can forgive you since it wasn't actually you. 'sides, your mom fixed us up.

Conjure: …oh, I almost forgot.

Placing her hands on Helios, Conjure pumped the emotions Lilith stole from him back in. He sprang to his feet.

Helios: Okay, what the hell was that?

Conjure: Sorry…

Hood: Okay, enough apologizing. There isn't a single person here who blames you other then yourself.

Conjure: …thank you, Hood.

Conjure kissed his mask where his mouth was. This left him…reasonably stunned.

Conjure: …thank you for everything.

Hood: …um…you're welcome…

Shade: …great…I get my ass kicked AND both my daughters are dating. This can't get much worse.

Conjure: Father, it was just a kiss…on his MASK no less. I haven't decided anything just yet.

Ebony: …anyone seen Damien?

Silence.

Raven: …Shade.

Shade: Yes, dear?

Raven: …why do you talk when you know things like this happen?

Shade: Sorry, dear…

Changeling: You wuss…

Terra yanked his ear.

Terra: Hey, at least he listens to his wife! Last time you didn't listen to my advice, you smashed your thumb with a hammer.

Changeling: I built the bird house you wanted, didn't I? Besides, you're not my wife!

Terra: Birdhouse?! It was a death trap! And I'm close enough!

Skeemat: Nnngh…wha's going on? Did we win?

Conjure: In a manner of speaking. Lilith has gone back where she belongs.

Ebony freaked.

Ebony: WHAT?! You let her back into your head!?

Conjure: I created her, Ebony. Despite her radical behavior, she was right about one thing. In a way, I am her mother.

Conjure looked at Raven.

Conjure: And a mother never give up on her child.

Raven: I'm proud of you, Debra.

Conjure: …hmm? Oh, fine. Lilith says you should visit your mother. She didn't even know you had kids.

Raven: Did she hurt my mother?!

Conjure paused.

Conjure: …they shared tea. Apparently she saw no reason to harm her since I never met her.

Ebony: …I didn't know we had a grandma…I mean, one that was still alive anyway.

Conjure stepped over to Changeling. With a sigh, she embraced him, much to his surprise.

Changeling: Uh…

Conjure: I accept you…Papa. While I will always call Shade "Father" I'll now refer to you as "Papa"…if you don't mind.

Changeling: …sure.

Conjure: …so I expect money from you on my birthday.

There was dead silence. Conjure let go and backed up.

Conjure: No good? I'm not used to telling jokes…

Skeemat: No….a…actually that was kind of funny…just…we're shocked.

Terra: Ha! Your daughter one upped you, Raven. You never tried to tell a joke when you gained the ability to feel your emotions without blowing crap up.

Raven: And you never told a funny joke ever, so I guess it's even.

M sprang up.

M: ZING!

Ebony hugged him.

Ebony: You dork, you had me worried.

M: All part of my plan to have absolutely no plan.

Raven: Thanks for helping, Nightstar.

Nightstar beamed and bowed slightly.

Nightstar: It was my pleasure, Mrs. Knight. Papa's been training me a lot. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner.

Raven: You arrived in time to save us. That's all that matters.

Nightstar: Um…I've been delivering pizzas since about…a week after I went to live with Papa…anyone want to go out for something to eat? My treat?

Conjure: I would like the chance to celebrate…but after all I've done today, the very least I can do is split the bill with you.

Helios: I want Italian!

Skeemat: Tsk, screw you! We're going for Chinese.

The parents sighed and shook their heads. That took them back…

**Titans Tower: Conjure's Room, Three Days Later**

Azar, it was good to be in her room again. She had spent two days at home while her mother made certain Lilith wasn't going to cause trouble again. Conjure had started to allow her positive feelings into Lilith and Lilith, in turn, released some of the negative ones she had built up, building a more happy medium between the two of them. After spending some time with one of Arella's old punching bag, Conjure worked out the anger Lilith released. She cried on her parent's shoulders when the sadness was released and hid under the covers of her bed when the fear was released. It would probably be a few more days before they were truly stable, but Conjure felt so much better. There was a knock on her door.

Conjure: Come in.

The door opened and Hood stood at the entrance. He crossed his arms.

Hood: I thought you didn't need to do that anymore.

Conjure shrugged from her spot on the floor where she was meditating.

Conjure: It's very relaxing. You should try it. You've spent so long working on your body and mind, but never your spirit. You'd be surprised what good this would do you.

Hood paused for a minute before replying in an amused voice.

Hood: So you've been looking at my body, huh?

Conjure: Well…

Her cheeks turned pink.

Conjure: …perhaps I've looked a little…

Conjure stood up and approached the mask wearing teen.

Conjure: …I told Father I hadn't decided anything…and in truth, then I hadn't. …but I've had time to think about it. All my life, people have judged me for my strange skin coloring…for my slightly pointed ears and other bizarre features. They made fun of my emotionless tone of voice and tried their damnedest to make me cry. But you never did. Your compassion toward me helped you out of the shell you put yourself in. Whatever the reasoning behind it, you cared enough about me to abandon it. …I don't know what love really feels like. I've made guesses, but I can't say for certain of any emotion in particular. But…

Reaching up, she carefully lifted his mask just a little. He was shocked by her action, judging by his open mouth…which she quickly pressed her own to. Conjure didn't know how long it was supposed to last for…but she did know that once she started, she no longer felt any urge to stop. He kissed back after but a moment's hesitation. Her eyes, which had closed shortly after the kiss began, opened when she sensed something. She could see some of her friends watching and snickering. Oh Azar, they were watching her! She…they…Conjure pulled back from Hood, her clothes and hair changing as she pointed her finger at them.

Lilith: I see you over there! I see you! You think this is a show?! I don't remember charging admission! Get lost, this is private!

Shocked, they all fled. Lilith turned back to Hood.

Lilith: Sorry, Romeo. She saw them and got so embarrassed she sort of ducked out on you.

Hood: Lilith?!

Lilith: Hey, don't be like that! I'm better now, really. …Debra could have killed me back then, but she didn't. She gave me a second chance. From now on, I'm going to help her with whatever I can, including her job. She's a pacifist, you know. Can't fight…but I can. I'm not bound by those rules.

He pulled his mask back down. Lilith smirked and grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.

Lilith: Where are you going, handsome? You had no problem kissing these lips when Debra was behind the wheel. Don't I get some loving too?

Hood: …maybe if you prove your trustworthy and if Debra doesn't mind.

Grinning, Lilith slapped his butt as he tried to leave again.

Lilith: Whoo, yeah! I'll hold you to that…and some other things too, Hoodie.

Snickering, Lilith went back inside her room. Inside her head, Conjure groaned.

Conjure: _Why do you have to embarrass me further?_

Lilith: Aw, don't be like that. I'm only teasing him.

Conjure: _Please, have a care. …he likes me and I don't want to ruin that._

Lilith: Right, right, I'm sorry. I like him too. We're pretty much the same person now. …save for the whole MPD we've got going on…

Conjure: _Don't forget your promise, Lilith. And don't forget mine. If you try to ruin my life again, I WILL throw you out._

Lilith: Tsk…

Annoyed, Lilith laid on the bed, putting her arms behind her head. She didn't want to go away just yet…

Lilith: …up for some shopping? I know this great place we can get some clothes from.

Conjure: _…did you return Mother's credit card?_

Lilith: Oh come on…one or two more purchases won't hurt…and we can pay her back later.

…well…

Conjure: _Promise to pay her back?_

Lilith: Do YOU?

Conjure: _…point taken. Alright, let's go, but THEN we go return the card._

Lilith: You're the boss.

**THE END**


End file.
